An Unexpected Turn of Regeneration
by biomechanical
Summary: This AU starts when the Eleventh Doctor regenerates and he becomes a...well, you're just going to have to read to find out. No slash.
1. A Brand New Body

**A/N: Since this is an AU one shot, anything can happen! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The double doors of the TARDIS flew open as Rory and Amy rushed in carrying a moaning Doctor by his arms and ankles respectively. They had to pause long enough for Amy to kick the doors closed, but continued as quick as they could to the console and carefully laid the Time Lord on the floor as he requested.<p>

Amy fought back tears as she knelt next to her fatally injured friend and took his hand into her own. Rory crouched next to Amy and tried not to let his eyes linger on the gruesome, blood-soaked wound on the Doctor's side.

"I've jumped off…a building before," the Doctor struggled, "but this is…the first…time a building fell on me." He tried to manage a smile, but it was fleeting as his face contorted in pain.

"Doctor, you can't die," pleaded Amy.

"Listen to me," the Doctor looked up at both his companions, "I'm going…to change faces…change personality…but I'll still be me." Rory and his wife exchanged puzzled glances. Surely, he was delusional from the pain and blood loss, they silently agreed.

The Doctor raised his hand, "Look." His friends stared in disbelief as his hand began to glow with a soft gold light. Then the pair realized the Time Lord's face was glowing as well.

"What's happening to you, Doctor?" Amy cried in alarm.

"Back away!" he warned and the couple leaped to their feet, "I'll be alright…just don't touch me…keep back."

Amy and Rory held on to each other as they stepped away from their dying friend. Awestruck, they watched as the golden light grew brighter until the Doctor's body stiffened. He screamed as the light exploded out from his sleeves and collar, and washed over his hands and face. The couple stared as the Doctor physically changed before their eyes. They looked on with wide eyes as his hair grew longer and his height drew shorter. Finally, the strange, powerful energy disappeared and whatever the Doctor had become sat bolt upright.

The smaller form seemed buried in the button up shirt and tweed jacket the Doctor that Amy and Rory knew wore. Long, light brown hair fell around the form's face, keeping it hidden for the moment. A small petite hand appeared from out of the too-long sleeve and reached up to hold a chunk of the hair. "_Still_ not ginger!" a feminine voice exclaimed in a not-too-pleased tone. Suddenly, both her hands clasped over her mouth and she whipped her head around to look at Amy and Rory. "What's wrong with my voice?" the woman panicked. Rory was frozen in shock and Amy had to force her mouth closed before she could even think to answer. "Well", the woman demanded, "Why do I sound like a…" A startling realization was made and the Doctor fell silent, staring at her hands.

Finally, Amy took a step toward the person she'd hoped was somehow the Doctor. "A woman," she blurted out at last, "You're a woman." The Time Lord gawked at Amy as if the girl had said something utterly and impossibly ridiculous. But then the disbelief turned to wonder, "Naw", she whispered with a growing smile as she climbed to her feet. Looking down at herself, she couldn't see much really. Her previous incarnation's clothing was much too large for her now smaller frame, and she realized that the only reason the trousers didn't fall to her ankles was the suspenders holding them up. She had to see her face.

The Doctor turned and walked up to the console dragging the two-sizes-too-large boots on her feet. She almost tripped over them, but she was determined to reach that mirror and balanced herself. The Time Lord…er…Time _Lady_, grabbed the mirror forcefully, pulled it down to her level and gasped at her reflection. Warm, hazel eyes set in a smooth milky skinned oval face surrounded by long, naturally straight hair stared back at the Doctor. "I'm a woman," she murmured with awe.

Amy approached the Doctor with Rory, who had finally snapped out of his shock even though he was now visibly uncomfortable looking at the Time Lady. "Umm, Doctor?" Amy inquired with a worry in her voice that told she was not yet sure this was the Doctor.

Without taking her eyes off the mirror, "Amy, Rory, look!" she frantically waved them over, "I'm a woman. I have never been a woman before!" The Doctor was thoroughly fascinated as she continued to examine her new feminine face.

"Did you know you would change into a woman?" the red-headed woman asked carefully.

"Some Time Lords, well in my case Time Ladies, could control what they became during regeneration," the Doctor peeled her eyes off the mirror to look at Amy as she explained, "but I never bothered to learn how."

"Why not?" Rory asked abruptly.

"Control what I would look like?" the Doctor gave Rory an absurd look, "Where's the fun in that?"

"So," Amy asked, feeling more comfortable as she was now pretty sure this woman was the Doctor, "What happens now?"

After looking over the tattered, bloodied, _male_ clothing of her previous self with a disgusted look, the Time Lady smiled a familiar mischievous grin. "Girl needs a new set of clothes…we're going shopping!" the Doctor exclaimed with joy as she started pushing buttons and pulling levers on the console. The familiar sound of the TARDIS' engines coming to life filled the room as the blue police call box hurled through the time vortex toward the hottest shopping destinations in the universe.

"What?" Rory said flatly with a clearly not-so-amused face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: as I was polishing this up, I thought of some scenes at the mall where they run into some other friends *ahemCaptainJackahem*. What do you say? Should I add another chapter? I would love your reviews!**


	2. Shopping!

**A/N: I would like to thank you for encouraging me to write this chapter. Yes, it was a long while in the making, but thanks for your patience. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rory sat on a bench outside a store in a shopping mall the size of a planet. Really. The entire planet - he had no idea where in the universe - was a mall. He sighed as he watched his wife and the time traveling alien hold up and critique just about every article of clothing in the store. The two women were getting along smashingly, but he was left holding the bags. Literally.<p>

He glanced over the three large department store bags filled with who-knows-what left in his charge and sighed again. How did this happen, he wondered. He enjoyed the adventures he's had traveling with the Doctor, but this was not what he signed up for. Maybe it'll pass. He could only hope.

Rory perked up at the sight of Amy and the Doctor finally come out of the store, but he slumped again when he realized they had in their hands four more bags filled with yet even more clothes and who-knows-what else.

Amy bounced happily up to him and he tried to put on a smile, but felt like he failed miserably. "Hi, honey," his wife said with a bright smile and plopped on the bench next to him.

The Doctor dropped her bags haphazardly on the floor next to the other ones and sat down on the bench on the other side of Rory. "I need to change my clothes," she said. "This make-shift dress just isn't working for me." She bent over and pulled articles of clothing out of the bags tossing them across the laps of Rory and Amy.

"Doctor," Rory started to say, but didn't get to finish when the Doctor stood up abruptly.

"Yes! These pants with this shirt and these shoes will be perfect!" The Doctor beamed as she gathered the items in her arms and trotted off toward the mens restroom.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor turned on her heel and looked impatiently at her dear friend.

Amy pointed vigorously to the women's room and made a face that seriously suggested she go there instead. The Time Lady grinned sheepishly as she headed for the correct room and disappeared inside.

"Phew! Can the Doctor shop, or what?" Amy asked Rory in a rhetorical tone.

"You can say that again," he said under his breath.

"Oh, don't be like that. The Doctor has never been a woman before. Let him, er her have some fun. Gosh, I'm going to have to get to used that."

"Fun. Sure, but this much shopping can't be fun," Rory said as he crossed his arms. "The old Doctor would have been bored hours ago. Besides, doesn't the TARDIS have a wardrobe room? What was wrong with those clothes in there?"

Amy raised her eyebrow at her husband. "Umm, have you seen the clothes in that room? Not exactly what I would call fashionable."

"Yeah, but I thought the TARDIS makes those clothes and they can be whatever the Doctor wants."

"I'm sure she does, but nothing beats the shopping experience." She smiled maliciously.

"I guess," Rory said with a sigh that earned him a playful slap on the shoulder from his wife.

"AMELIA!"

Both Rory and Amy jumped at Amy's name screeched across the mall. They turned to the source and Amy frowned in disapproval at the sight of the Doctor's face sticking out the door of the women's restroom. "WHAT?" She yelled back not holding back the abrasiveness in her voice.

"I need help with this…thing!" The Doctor held out a pink lace bra dangling from her hand.

Rory's face turned bright red not only at the sight of the cute little undergarment, but also at the shocked faces of the other shoppers. "Oh, that is so you," he said quietly and nudged his wife in the side with his elbow.

With an exasperated sigh that turned into laughter, Amy jumped up and ran over to the women's restroom scolding the Doctor about showing such private things for the whole planet to see.

Rory had just exhaled another deep sigh when he was again shocked by a voice, but this time that voice called his name.

"Rory! Is that you?" A man in a blue button up shirt and an old fashioned military coat quickly walked up to the jumpy Rory.

"Jack?" Rory looked up with confusion written all over his face. He certainly wasn't expecting to see the captain here of all places. He stood up to greet the other time traveler.

"Oh it is you!" Jack said with a bright beaming smile as he gave Rory a hearty slap on the shoulder. "How the hell are ya?"

Rory was beginning to wonder if there was a sign on his shoulder that read 'slap me'. "Oh, fine." Rory managed a weak smile, but Jack didn't seem to notice. "You?"

"Never better," he said and smiled at man with bright blue eyes that just walked up beside him. Jack put his arm over the man's shoulders. "Alonso and I are here on holiday." He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Where's the Doctor?"

"In the restroom," Rory said flatly.

Jack laughed. "Really? I had no idea the man ever had to use the loo. Where's your gorgeous wife?"

"Restroom." Rory glanced in that direction and saw Amy walking back with the Doctor beside her.

When Amy saw Jack, her face lit up and her walk turned into a run. "Jack!" She said with excitement and gave the captain a warm, welcoming hug. "So happy to see you! And you too, Alonso."

Alonso waved and smiled a goofy grin.

"Looking beautiful as ever," Jack said as he returned her embrace.

"Thanks," she said and looked at the Doctor walking quietly up behind Jack with her finger across her lips in a very clear 'shh'. Amy stepped back from Jack and gave Alonso a smile.

"Wish the Doctor would hurry up," Jack said with a mischievous grin. "Maybe I should go in there and surprise him."

"Uhh no," Amy said looking a bit uncomfortable. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

Before the captain could ask why, he was rudely interrupted by a monstrous roar and the unmistakable screams of panicked shoppers coming down the immense hall behind him. He whipped out his pistol and spun on his heel to dash toward the source of the screams, but stopped in his tracks by the beautiful woman standing there with a wide grin.

She stood a head shorter then he and was dressed in a cream colored, button up shirt under a black satin patterned jacket that tied in the front. A red tasseled scarf hanging loosely around her neck and she also wore chocolate brown pants that cut off just below the knee with shiny black ankle boots designed with a wide two inch heel.

"Hello gorgeous," Jack said. "Oh umm I mean, you should head over there where you'll be safe."

"I can help," the Time Lady said with a confidence in her voice that Jack didn't pick up on.

Another roar echoed down the mall thoroughfare and Jack grabbed the woman by her shoulders and moved her to the side. "Please just stay out of the way, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He didn't give the bold, but cute woman a chance to protest, he dashed off toward the commotion.

Alonso, however, took a quick seat on the bench and looked rather nervous. "I'll stay right here."

"Come on, you two!" The Time Lady said and ran after Jack.

"We're right behind you, Doctor!" Amy called out as she grabbed Rory by the hand and pulled him into a run behind her.

"Wait. Did you say Doctor?" Alonso muttered to no one at all as he watched the four of them dash off toward some terrifying alien monster. "The Doctor's a woman now? Huh. Imagine that."

Several shots rang out along with Jack's booming voice. "Hey! What are you doing in a mall, huh? What kind of pathetic alien are you terrorizing innocent shoppers in a mall?"

The alien, a fifteen foot tall beast that looked like it crawled out of the pit of Hell, swung its clawed arms at Jack with mighty and angry roar, missed and ended up crashing into the glass counters filled with jewelry. It snarled in fury and glared at Jack with the utmost hate.

"Hey you!"

The unexpected feminine voice shouting beside him made Jack jump. He looked and gawked at the red scarf wearing woman not because she faced a monstrous alien with as much as fearlessness as he did, but because she held the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in her hand.

The raging alien focused its sights on the short girl that dared address it such a manner and roared just as Amy and Rory skidded to a stop behind the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Amy said as she stared up at the ferociously roaring creature. "What are you going to do?"

The Doctor aimed the sonic at the alien and the squeal it emitted forced the beast to howl in pain. After a moment, the Time Lady turned the sonic off and the threatening alien sat on the floor with a whimper. "Why are you destroying a store in a mall?" the Doctor asked in a demanding tone.

"They promised they would have my wedding ring ready," the beast said with a sniffle. "They lied."

"Well that is no reason to act like a monster, now is it?" The Time Lady put her hand on her hip and pointed in a scolding fashion. "I think you should apologize."

"I'm sorry," the creature said in somber tone and pouted.

"Alight then," the Doctor said as she spun on her heel and faced her companions. "I sure could go for ice cream. Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" Amy said with glee.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said with a growing smile.

"Grand!" The Doctor said as the three of them headed toward the food court. "Do I even like ice cream? If I do, I wonder what flavor? And Jack! Are you coming?"

Jack stood in a daze that started when he first laid eyes the now female Doctor and has yet to end. As his mind slowly caught up, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he could actually speak, even though he could barely manage the words.

"Did you say Doc...? Are you telling me your the Doc...? The Doctor is a woman? Ooooh boy…"

.

.

End?


End file.
